


I Did The Dishes.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [67]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Incest sorta, Luffy and Ace are mated, M/M, Mates, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summay: "I did the dishes."





	I Did The Dishes.

**67\. “I did the dishes.”**

* * *

Sanji smiled as the crew went on again about how amazing his food was especially Luffy who was on his third place. Gathering all the plates Sanji placed them in the sink before going to join the crew to eat his own food.

Standing up Sanji grabbed Luffy's last plate ( _Ace put his foot down after his mate tried to start a fifth plate_ ) moving into the kitchen ready to wash the dishes.

Sanji stopped, freezing momentarily to find all the dirty dishes washed and place away. Zoro stood leaning against the counter slipping away at one of his drinks, "Don't worry about them. I did the dishes.". The swordsman said before he walked out leaving his mate smiling.


End file.
